1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bowl, waterway and trap for a toilet and to the method of manufacture. More specifically, the bowl, waterway and trap are integral and unitary, are free of any joints, and are made in a blow molding operation from a tubular plastic parison.
2. The Prior Art
Toilets have conventionally been made from ceramic or vitreous china in order to meet applicable codes which require several features, including the absence of joints and cracks to prevent harbors for bacteria growth. In the method of making these prior types of toilets, up to thirteen or more components are individually made and then assembled together. The assembled components are then covered with a common material to fill the joints and placed back into a kiln for a second phase of firing. As a result, substantial manual labor is required in assembling the various components and then coating the assembly and substantial energy is required due to multiple passes through the kiln. Additionally, such toilets are not easily handled because of their weight and are subject to breakage during shipping and installation.
Accordingly, a long-felt need has existed for a practical replacement for the prior art toilet in order to overcome these and other recognized disadvantages and shortcomings.